User blog:JDisbae/Around The World- Season One
Welcome to Season One of Around The World! Lets get into it and bring in our contestants! JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 SonGotan_ATW.png|SonGotan25 ROYFSYTYCJD.png|ThisIsFox Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy mrmn1_ATW.png|Mrmn1 Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Prismcool_ATW.png|Prismcool We are gonna travel to each continent in the world throughout this journey! Sadly, some of you will not make it around the world as we will be saying goodbye to sone of you along the way but thankfully there will be one (or two (; ) Non-eviction legs where you will stay and continue, so lets get on the plane to our first destination!!! ... ... ... 'Episode 1: Paris, France' WELCOME TO FRANCE, EUROPE FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE Your challenge will be at one of the most iconic places in France ... ... ' ' The Louvre! ... France is a place of art and no more proof is needed than The Louvre (You can read more about it here ), Your first challenge is to design a logo for this season of Around The World, you can be as creative as you like about it, but it MUST feature the world in some way and the title of the show! So beofre we start you must know, this is an eviction episode so someone will be going home. ''' '''So, good luck- You have 72 hours and... Begin! (ALL CHALLENGES MUST BE SENT BY EMAIL- THE EMAIL SO SEND YOU CHALLENGE TO IS jdisbaewiki@gmail.com) ... Alright guys, your time is up so lets see your creations! *looks at creations* Alright I have made my decision! 1st: Bboy! Congrats on getting first place! I loved the design of your flag, it was simple yet effective and making it transparent really fit with the theme! The glitter at the end was amazing and looks amazing. You will also win an advantage in the next episode. 2nd: Prismcool Yours was amazing! It had everything the only thing stoppin you from getting first place was that pink background! 3rd: JDANCER2004 Yours had everything I wanted but it just looked very busy with the monuments and that was what let you down, maybe less monuments would have been a nice idea. 4th: Zodiac Yours was bright to say the least, to be honest the middle part of the flag with the world would have been an amazing logo- the one thing that let you down was those dots in the background that were sketchy on the edges and not very pleasing to the eye. So we have three people left who did not do the challenge- Fox, Mrmn and SonGotan. ... Mrmn, you are safe- thank you for informing me on your problem. Now I have to send someone home ... ... Fox ... ... You are safe! So I am soooo sorry but SonGotan you are the first person to be eliminated. I hope you are not to disheartened by this. Bye! So lets have a look at everyones creations: atwlogobboy.png|Bboy IMG_0183.PNG|Zodiac Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 11.56.45 am.png|JDANCER2004 sketch-1474760958115.png|Prismcool Now, I hope my comments were not to harsh or anything but I hope yall can forgive me! So.... Are we ready to fly to our next destination? We will be bidding farewell to Europe and we will be flying to another place around the world, get on the place and I will se you guys there. ... ... ... ... ' 'Episode 2: Los Angeles, California 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 ROYFSYTYCJD.png|ThisIsFox Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy mrmn1_ATW.png|Mrmn1 Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Prismcool_ATW.png|Prismcool Welcome to LAX everyone! One of the busiest airports in the world and the gateway to one of the most poluted countries in America. So lets get in the cars to our destination! ' '... ... Welcome to Hollywood Bl. Where yall will start your journey! To begin we will be walking to Capitol Records where you will take a Top 40 Music quiz which features Top 40 hits from this year, you will then travel to Universal Studios where you will take a Movie quiz- this will be your total for this leg. So we are almost at Capitol Records! Also, Bboy your advantage is an automatic +3 to your total score. The winner of this leg will also win an advantage! You guys are here to do a music quiz- so here is the link! https://goo.gl/forms/G73etJLQ3PWP28Kk2 Next, you guys will travel to Universal Studios. ' ' Where you will complete this simple Movie Quiz: https://goo.gl/forms/fIqrX6hqtHBE0ykA2 Because this challenge is fairly simple, you have only 18 hours to complete. Begining now ... Alright, your time is up and here at Universal Studisos we are about to find out the scores (/15): Which means thatJDANCER2004 has won the advantage for next episode and sadly we will be saying goodbye to Fox ... ... BUT FOX IT IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, THIS IS A NON-ELIMINATION STOP! YES THAT'S RIGHT FOX IS STILL IN GAME, OUR NEXT STOP IS ALSO IN AMERICA SO LETS GET GOING ... 'Episode 3: Orlando, Florida' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 ROYFSYTYCJD.png|ThisIsFox Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy mrmn1_ATW.png|Mrmn1 Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Prismcool_ATW.png|Prismcool Welcome to sunny Florida and today we are going to a theme park we are going to head to Disney World, and your challnege is to design a Just Dance square to one of these three disney songs (You can choose which song) '- Circle Of Life from The Lion King' '- In Summer from Frozen' '- A Whole New World from Aladdin' YOU CAN PICK ONE OF THESE SONGS TO MAKE A SQUARE!! .. Oh, and another thing, JDANCER2004 since you won the last episode you will get to pick something for the next episode (which shall be sent to you via. email after you submit your square)... And here we are! Disney World!! So pick a song and get started, you have 48 hours and you guys need to do well cause the chance of a double non-elimination stop is unlikely so again you have 48 hours... Starting now! (ALL CHALLENGES MUST BE SENT BY EMAIL- THE EMAIL SO SEND YOU CHALLENGE TO IS jdisbaewiki@gmail.com) ... Alright! Your time is up! And sadly during this time only four of you submitted, so lets get to the scores! 1st place: Zodiac! I loved your interpritation of 'In Summer'! I thought it really expressed what the song was! I loved the background and I thought the sand snowman was great! Congrats on first place. You will also get an advantage next round. 2nd Place: Bboy! You square was great too, I thought it had a lot of thought put into it! The only thing stopping you from first place was the sea background, personally I did not like it. Good job! And if you can tell me how to get the glitter effect please do tbh... 3rd Place: JDANCER2004: 'You had an OK square, it was not amazing and not bad. It just seemed a bit too... plain. Your episode 2 reward has been sent to you- you have power right now!' 4th Place: Prismcool! Your square was odd, the pick shade behind the dancer, was really off-puting, if it was smaller it would have been amazing! 5th Place: Mrmn1: Having sent no challenge you have been saved since you did episode two, good luck! Which means sadly, we are saying goodbye to Fox! Goodbye! Zodiac_Summer.jpg|Zodiac Bboy_WholeNewWorld.png|Bboy JDANCER2004_Summer.png|JDANCER2004 Prismcool_Summer.png|Prismcool So we are down to only five of you and still 3 contentants to travel to. The space between top and bottom on the leaderboard has gotten smaller and next we are going to a new place in the southern hemisphere! Yep, thats right- We are going to my home country AUSTRALIA! So what are we waiting for lets get on the plane and i will see ya there, mate. ... ... ... 'Episode 4: Sydney, Australia' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy mrmn1_ATW.png|Mrmn1 Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Prismcool_ATW.png|Prismcool G'day and welcome to Sydney Australia everyone! Today we are going to the iconic theme park, Luna Park where you can see some of the most iconic places in Sydney as the Harbour Bridge and as you can see at night, the bay is amazing! ' ' ... ... ... Today you will be playing a video game which takes you through this wonderful city! You wil be playing 'Sydney Shark' http://armorgames.com/play/5734/sydney-shark ... The person with the highest score will win- send a screenshot of your score to my email jdisbaewiki@gmail.com in 24 hours! Also, Zodiac your score will get an undisclosed ammount ADDED to your score as your reward. Good luck, you have 24 hours, the winner of this episode will win an advanatage for the next episode- Your time starts NOW! (Remember- JDANCER2004, Your advantage has been sent by email) Alright, your time is up and all but one submitted! (Zodiac, recieved an additional 50,000 on his score) Which means 1st place goes to JDANCER2004!!! You have won a reward for the next episode! Before we announce the eliminated contestant, JDANCER2004's reward from episode 2 was to decide wether this episode was an elimination or not and he decided that ... ... THIS IS A NON-ELIMINATION ROUND!!!! NO ONE IS GOING HOME!!! So, I will see you in our next destination, we are going to bid farewell to Australia and we are flying to AsiaI will see ya there! 'Episode 5: Tokyo, Japan' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy mrmn1_ATW.png|Mrmn1 Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Prismcool_ATW.png|Prismcool Welcome to TOKYO everyone!!!! The vibrant vcity lights here are amazing!! ... There are five of you left and by the end of this episode there WILL only be four of you guys left. So we are close to the final two, yep for Season One of Around The World there will be a final 2!!! ' '... Before we start, JDANCER2004, for winning yesterdays challenge you have won something for the next episode which if you are not eliminated you have won a +1 position! Meaning your position will go up one if you are 2nd, 3rd, 4th or 5th! So, the pressure is off you this episode, this is the biggest reward thus far, as it means you are totally safe! ... So today, for your challenge, we wil be travelling to Takeshita Street! Full of fashion and beauty and it is here that you will be making a Just Dance square for the song Candy Candy by Kyaru Pamyu Pamyu (You can listen to the song here ) For those of you who don't know Kyaru is well known for her out there videos and new concepts and her fashion is really out there so this is a tough task! ' ' So, I am only giving the five of you 18 hours so have fun here and enjoy! I have the results! ''' '''1st Place: JDANCER2004- You are here from the reward! Your square seemed very mismatched and rushed but hey you are first! 2nd Place: Bboy- Your square would have been first place! It was really good and had a great refernace to the Music video 3rd Place: Prismcool- Your square was good but again, the massive pick background is what let you down! So, Zodiac and Mrmn did not submit... Since Mrmn has submitted once, sorry you are going home! Bye ... ... We are down to FOUR!! Wow! Lets go to our next destination which IS in Asia! 'Episode 6: Seoul- South Korea' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Prismcool_ATW.png|Prismcool Welcome to South Korea! This, like Japan is vibrant and beautiful!' Today we will be travelling to the beautiful Damyang Country where you will be in the calmest state of mind to play 3 games that all require patience! ' You will be playing: '- Hold The Button (http://www.holdthebutton.com/)' '- 2048 (https://gabrielecirulli.github.io/2048/)' '- Flappy Bird (http://flappybird.io/)' So send me screenshots of these three challenges and you guys have 48 hours! Starting now! K, guys- your time is up! So, Lets get straight to the results!! (JDANCER2004 has '''1 minute added to his time score, 1000 added to his 2048 score and 3 added to his flappy bird score) '''So, from that we place these scores into individual. So highest will get 1 and lowest will get 4! The person with the highest score will be eliminated! So, the final scores are: Which means congrats to Bboy who has won this challenge and sadly, we are saying goodbye to Prismcool! I am so sorry, you were a true competitor and I hope you come back next season (; So, on that note- we are very close to the final two!! Next we are going to... Africa! So get on that plane and I will see you there! 'Episode 7: Cairo, Egypt' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe YASSS! You guys are the final three and we have almost been around the world! And today, you guys actually are not doing a challege! Yep! This is a stop off! You guys get a short break here in Egypt! So, enjoy the stop and I will see you guys soon! ' ' 'Episode 8: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 Bboy_ATW.png|Bboy Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe Welcome to Rio De Janeiro! Here it is at the Maracanã one of the olympic stadiums where you will EACH be dancing to random songs from each game picked by randomizer.com! ' ' So, first up which game you will be playing! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ZodiacGiraffe- You will be playing songs from Just Dance 2016! Your songs are: Next up! JDANCER2004- '''You will be playing songs from Just Dance 2015! Your songs are: '''Finally, Bboy- '''You will be playing songs from Just Dance 2014! Bboy, as a reward for winning last episode you have won the last advantage- you will get an undisclosed ammount added to your worst score! In saying that, Your songs are: '''So, you each know what you are doing! You MUST send PHOTOS of your scores!! If you donot they will not be counted! Also, in your email could you please state which country and where you live (eg: Australia, Perth or Vancouver, Canada) as it will be needed for the next challenge! So good luck to the three of you! I am giving each one of you 60 hours to complete (if you all send I will update earlier) and send to me via. email! WE HAVE NOW ALSO BEEN TO EVERY CONTINENT! WHICH MEANS NEXT EPISODE IS GONNA BE FUN (; SO, YOU WANNA MAKE IT TO THE FINALE!! SO IN SAYING THAT GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL! (ALL CHALLENGES MUST BE SENT BY EMAIL- THE EMAIL SO SEND YOU CHALLENGE TO IS jdisbaewiki@gmail.com) .. Alright! Welcome guys to the semi-final results! Which means we are saying goodbye to Bboy! I am very sorry to see you go and I hope that you are not discoraged and maybe you will come back next season!! In saying that- we have our final two!! So are we ready to fly to our final destination? I will see you there? 'Episode 9: THE FINALE' 'Contestants Left:' JDANCER2004 ATW.png|JDancer2004 Zodiac_ATW.png|ZodiacGiraffe WELCOME TO THE FINAL OF SEASON ONE OF AROUND THE WORLD! You two have made it here due to your skill in all challenges that we have had. So, 8 episodes later and 5 contestants later, we have you guys left! And can I say it has been a pleasure hosting this show! Anyway, we have arrived at our final destination... Welcome to... DAUBI!! Here you guys will be competing in four seperate challenges at three different locations of the wonderful place Daubi! Each will be different and will have differnet skills required! 'Part One:' So, Part one is here at the Burj Khalifa! Your challenge here is based of the challenge in Episode 8 in Rio! You are to dance to ... ... CIRCUS EXTREME! One song, this song is tough and difficult so get cracking! 'Part Two:' Part two is at the Daubi Mall, Inside the store 'Candylicious' ' 'Here, your challenge is based of our episode 5 challenge, where you made a Candy Candy square! It is here that you will make a new square for another Japanese song, that song is, 'Magic Of Love' by Perfume (You can listen to it here ), The square should take insperation from the video and it's style and theme! ... 'Part Three:' Part three is at the Daubi Museum, here you can see Daubi's history! ''' '''It is here that you will create a short speech on why you deserve to win the First Season of Around The World, it should be short and sweet- More importantly, it should convince me why you deserve to win. This is based off the 1st episode challenge cause you are trying to make your mark on this comp! As if this is not difficult enough, you have one last challenge! ... 'Part Four:' Your final part of the challenge is a simple one that will be played out here at the airport, you are to match each item with its corrisponding national place (eg: Melbourne, Australia- Image 4 (Luna Park Melbourne)). There are four locations to guess: ' ATW_FINAL4.jpg|PHOTO ONE ATW_FINAL5.jpg|PHOTO TWO ATW_FINAL7.jpg|PHOTO THREE ATW_FINAL8.jpg|PHOTO FOUR ' SO, GOOD LUCK FINAL TWO!!! YOU ONLY HAVE 48 HOURS ... GOOD LUCK, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW (ALL CHALLENGES MUST BE SENT BY EMAIL- THE EMAIL SO SEND YOU CHALLENGE TO IS jdisbaewiki@gmail.com) FINALE RESULTS! WELCOME TO THE RESULTS EVERYONE! We have had an intense season of gameplay and I cannot wait to get into the results. Each socre will be judeged out of 10 by me! So lets get to the challenge one score! Your first challenge was to dance to the extreme version of the song 'Circus' of Just Dance 2016. You have been scored by a determined score. So, since both of you got over 10,000- I will say that the scores are 10,000-11,000- 8 11,000-12,000- 9 12,000>- 10 So JDANCER2004: 10007 YOU GET 8 POINTS! ZodiacGiraffe: 11098 YOU GET 9 POINTS! Next up, challenge two was to design a Magic of Love square! So, lemme give some critiques! JDANCER2004: I liked it! It had a true Just Dance feel! The sparkly feels that it gave were really nice and gave it a fresh vibe in my opinion. Some little things were that I found the square to be a tad crammed and sadly, no dancer glove. Overall, It was a good square! ''' '''ZodiacGiraffe: Your square was very well put together if you ask me! It looked more... Original than JDANCER2004's. What is really letting you down was the shading of the dancer, that seemed very rushed compared to the other square which had a well done one. You background was better than the opposing square! Lets give the public a view at these squares! ' Magic of Love.jpg|JDANCER2004 MagicofLove.jpg|ZodiacGiraffe 'So, lets get the results! So, we have Zodiac currently in the lead! Next up was the personal challenge where you guys sent me a personal speech on why you wanted to win this game- I will not be sharing this part of the challenge. I will giv esome little comments on each of your speeches! JDANCER2004: I have loved having you as a contestant on this game! Your speech really made me feel like you not only wanted the win but you also had a good sportsmanship attitude! You seem like a really genuine person! ZodiacGiraffe: I am almost mirroring what I said above but whatever. Your speech also felt personal and caring, the differance was that you had a stronger approach which worked both ways on me! So, next challenge scores So, it comes down to the final challenge score and each correct point is worth 2.5 points so this is the decider! First lets see what they were! ATW_FINAL4.jpg|France (Eiffel Tower) ATW_FINAL5.jpg|Egypt (The Sphinx) ATW_FINAL7.jpg|Japan (Mount. Fuji) ATW_FINAL8.jpg|California (The Hollywood Walk Of Fame) So JDANCER, you got 2 out of 4 meaning you get 5 points Meaning that Zodiac has to get at least 2 right to win! ... .... .... .... .... Zodiac, you got THREE CORRECT! MEANING THE WINNER OF AROUND THE WORLD SEASON ONE IS ZODIAC! CONGRATULATIONS! ' ' ''' '''Now, I have a small token for Zodiac for winning which I will send to him via. email in the next week! Also, JDANCER2004- You will also be sent something too! Until then thank you guys for playing and watching- It has been an amazing season and I cannot wait for a second season (YAAAAS)! It is official we wil be back for a season two featuring another set of contestants and fun. Sign-ups will be on a blog in the next week or so!! THANK YOU AGAIN! BYEEEEEE Category:Blog posts